Family Ties
by Moon White Rose
Summary: Takes place during Book One: Air. Bloodbending, followers, and ambition aren't the only tools Amon has at his disposal. He has one secret weapon, but will it lead him to success or be the key to his downfall? This will be a darker more mature take on The Legend of Korra series, so you have been warned. *Being revised and no longer on hiatus*
1. Chapter 1

** A/N: I had started this story some time ago as an answer to a question I was asked. The question was basically would Amon/Noatak use his own child (if he had had one) as a tool to reach his end goal of equality? This is my attempt to answer that question and I'm happy to say that it is no longer on hiatus. Before I post new chapters however, I will be updating the existing ones as they do need some work.**

** Anyway, I hope you enjoy this fic and be warned now that it will be a darker take on the events of book one. I do not own **_**The Legend of Korra**_**.**

** ~Moon White Rose**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Winter was getting ready to strike with her freezing bite; the young girl could feel the fangs of the Cold Season being bared in the midnight hour of the late autumn night. She was cold, hungry; empty, and deprived of the most basic of needs as she trembled in the frigid darkness.

Yet she was so close to having them met. She was literally inches away from possibly a whole new life. As far as she was concerned however, she might as well have been on the other side of the world. What if this went wrong? Where would she go, back to the orphanage? The shiver that danced up her bony back had zero to do with the frosty temperature. Actually, she rather enjoyed the cold, but what was to be expected?

From her mother she had inherited the South and from… her father she had inherited the North. Both relished in the winter season and drew life out of its clawed, icy grasp, so this city was nothing. At least, it was nothing in regards to the temperature. Everything else about Republic City however… its coldness was a different entity than the one which her parents had told her of, the one that she knew in her heart and soul, even though she had not been born to either home of the family she had long since lost.

Or, nearly lost; the imposing mansion she stared at was like the carrot dangled in front of the working ostrich horse, offering the hope of reward. All she could do now was take a chance and hope it didn't suddenly morph into the whip waiting behind the back, ready to strike if the treat failed. Determined, the girl threw back her shoulders, ran a hand through her restrained waves, and made her way to the gate.

May Yue look on her kindly if this failed… for this literally was her last chance at life.

* * *

Councilman Tarrlok felt the last of his nerves fraying. Long nights were one thing, but going past midnight just to get caught up on paperwork for mundane issues because his Southern counterpart decided to take an impromptu holiday to the Southern Water Tribe left the thirty-five year old man beyond angry. In truth, a lot of things got on Tarrlok's nerves lately.

As the youngest member of the council, he usually got stuck with the grunt work. It didn't matter how passionate or charismatic he was; it made no difference that he was a born leader and they all knew it. He was still green in their eyes. The representatives from the Southern Water Tribe, the Fire Nation and the Earth Kingdom were all each decades older than him and had been in politics for over half their lives, and as for Tenzin, the Air Nomad representative….

Tarrlok sighed in annoyance at the thought of the man who he saw as his rival. Tenzin arguably had the most influence in the council, all because he was the son of the Great Avatar Aang; the ender of The One Hundred Year War and the founder of Republic City. Plus, he was a family man which made the people adore him. In fact, Tarrlok was the only council member without a family. No wife, no children, no one. Tarrlok was married to his work and was happy with the occasional random date if he desired female company.

_"'You come across too strong at times Tarrlok. The others would listen to you with more interest if you would show that you are interested in what they have to say. This council is to be run by all of us, not just you." _That was what Tenzin had told him when he had dropped off the stack of papers by Tarrlok's office that evening.

_"'I am very interested in the others, Tenzin,'"_ he had replied smoothly so as to mask his disappointment at not having a peaceful evening free of work. _"'What would ever give the idea that I don't value their opinion?'"_ The Airbender had not replied, other than to wish him a nice evening which has just rubbed Tarrlok the wrong way, both then and now. Faintly, he hoped that Tenzin's three year old son was keeping him up all night as he rubbed his eyes and began to read the next document. This one was mildly interesting at least. It had to do with petitioning more police force around the Dragon Flats at night; not because of any of the gangs known to call that area of the city home, but because of the new organization known only as the Equalists. Apparently they were causing more problems than normal….

A barely audible knock brought Tarrlok out of his reading, and he glared tiredly at the study door. Shang, his head servant, cautiously poked his head in. "I figured you could use this, Sir," he said quietly as he brought in a steaming cup of tea. Tarrlok relaxed at the offering, once again praising himself for hiring Shang. The man was almost as good at his job as Tarrlok was at his.

"Thank-you; just set it down and go get some sleep. I won't need anything else tonight." Tarrlok resumed looking the petition over as the cup was set on the edge of his desk… however, he was forced to look up again as Shang remained stationary across from him. He wouldn't meet Tarrlok's questioning gaze, and he began faintly tugging on the end of his sleeve. Tarrlok's eyes narrowed and he casually leaned back in his chair.

"What is it?" He demanded, softly, icily. Shang didn't answer and all of his patience went out the window. "Out with it!" he snarled as he rose. Shang took a step back. He hated being the one to inform the Master when something was wrong, but this was new ground entirely and the elderly man was not quite sure how to go on.

"Someone came to the door not too long ago, Sir," he began, "a young woman, fourteen or fifteen from the looks of her; definitely homeless and definitely Water Tribe. She is… demanding to see you." For a moment Tarrlok was silent as his weary mind tried to process what had just been said. A homeless girl was… was _demanding_ to see him?

"Why, in all of the Four Nations… WOULD I CARE ABOUT WHAT SOME HOMELESS RUNT WANTS FROM ME?!" Tarrlok pinched the bridge of his nose and muttered incoherently under his breath. "Just get rid of her. Give her something to eat if you must and make it clear she'll find a home in prison if she ever comes back," he finally hissed. He expected Shang to obey, but the old man stood his ground. Tarrlok's eyes narrowed into a snake's glare. "Something else you want to say?" The tone Tarrlok possessed in that moment had the power to freeze someone to the core, but Shang managed to say the last bit of information without too much stuttering.

"I would do that sir except for one thing. This girl is demanding to see you because… because… Sir, she claims that she's your niece; your brother's daughter."

It was such an unexpected answer that at first nothing in Tarrlok's appearance seemed to change. As the seconds wore on though, the dark skin of his face seemed to pale, and a haunted look took over his eyes. Abruptly he turned away. "Bring her up; now. Go." Shang didn't question his master's sudden change in demeanor, even though he found it odd. His master had no siblings; he was an only child… at least that's what he had said. Had it been a lie? Either way, he was soon gone and Tarrlok was left alone with his thoughts.

_'This cannot be real… it can't be… he died. Do you hear me brother… you died! You didn't survive that storm.' _Tarrlok tried to find some comfort in that thought, but a nagging voice argued the claim. _'But a body was never found; no remains were found, remember? If anyone could have beaten the odds and lived, it would have been….'_ Tarrlok couldn't even think about his brother's name without his heart clenching in loneliness and admittedly, fear. Thinking about his brother made him think about his fath- sire.

He would never call that monster his father. He hadn't been a father at all. Suddenly, before his thoughts could take him to a dark place in his past, he heard the door to the study open then close, followed by tentative steps that treaded the fur rug. By this time, his back was turned to the door; he stared out the window behind his desk. For long, tense minutes not a sound was made. Finally, a soft, delicate cough broke the silence. _'Pull it together Tarrlok,' _was the last thought he had before leisurely turning around, his face carefully crafted into a neutral mask even though he wanted to grab this unknown girl and demand she tell him how she knew about his dead brother.

Any such actions flew out of him the second he saw her. She was young and frail, brave and timid. She was her own person, and his brother, and his mother all rolled into one. Her looks screamed of his bloodline. His brother's hair, in both style and color, his mother's violet-blue eyes… somehow, someway, she was real, this was real. He was paralyzed, even though his face gave no indication of his inner realizations. Vaguely, it occurred to him that he must have looked imposing because tears pricked her eyes and she quickly bowed respectfully.

"C-councilman Tarrlok, I-I'm so-o-orry to intrude so late," she stuttered. "But-, I, well-,"

"What is your name," he cut off softly, trying to regain his neutral composure. Still, still this could be a trick. He had to know if this was true; if this was a game or if he was being haunted by his past in the most gut wrenching way possible. She wouldn't look at him now but he could still hear her as she answered his question.

"Noeya, sir," she whispered. Her voice was hoarse and it dawned on Tarrlok that she was shaking. "My name is Noeya; I was named in honor of my father, your brother, Noatak." She got the last part out in a rush.

A second later, she collapsed to the floor.

* * *

** A/N: I should mention now that this chapter takes place roughly two years before the events of Book one, which is why Tarrlok and Meelo's ages were different. I'm using the ages given on the Avatar Wiki, so if I'm wrong, then I apologize. If you caught any mistakes I missed, please let me know. I hope you enjoyed this revised chapter. **

** ~Moon White Rose**


	2. Chapter 2

** A/N: Next revised chapter here for you; I hope you enjoy and I do not own **_**The Legend of Korra**_**. **

** ~Moon White Rose**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

_**2 Years Later~**_

…._Don't get me wrong, Diary; I love my life here, and Uncle Tarrlok is better than any father, any _man, _in the Four Nations. He loves me unconditionally and has given me a life that two years ago, I wouldn't even have dared to dream of. Still… I feel so lonely. I wish I had more friends or rather, friends my own age. Jinora, Ikki and Meelo are great, but they are just kids. The simple truth is I don't really know anyone my age. My life revolves around my uncle and Councilman Tenzin's family. I really shouldn't complain after all that has been done for me, but Uncle Tarrlok can't meet my need of friendship._

_ I suppose I could try harder to be friends with Asami Sato, but she intimidates me so much. I guess it works to my advantage that I'm more on the slender side, but why do I have to be so short! Asami is perfect in height, size, and style. She's outgoing and charming; not shy at all. Plus, she's comfortable being in the spotlight and enjoys her father's wealth. Every time I'm around her, I just want to pick on myself and point out all of my flaws. Uncle says that it's crazy to think that way, and that I'm more beautiful than any person in the world, but still…._

_ I don't know, Diary, I just wish I had a friend who liked me for me and liked the things I liked. Someone I could talk to and be silly with, someone who didn't care about my past or my insecurities; someone who just liked… me, as I am. I guess I'll just have to keep dreaming. Until later, Diary._

_Noeya_

Noeya had just finished sliding the blue ribbon bookmark in place when a knock came at her open door. She looked up guiltily, shoving the diary under her pillows. Amused laughter left her uncle and her cheeks burned. "What are you laughing at?" Tarrlok came in and sat next to her on the bed, playfully trying to get at her diary. "No you don't!" she shrieked as she tried to push him away.

"Oh, and tell me why not; one little peek can't hurt," he teased. A pout formed on her face as his hand slid under the pillows and Tarrlok laughed harder. "Very attractive Noeya; I suppose you win this time. After all, I don't need your diary to know all your little secrets." He stood and she did as well, fixing him with an inquisitive look as she stretched. Tarrlok could see the question on her face and his smile turned into a smirk as he leaned down and whispered in her ear. "I make my living in politics sweetie. Being able to read people is a crucial skill and you are more of an open book than you think." Noeya grinned at him mischievously as the two went downstairs.

"Oh really; if I recall correctly politics also involves bluffing every now and then, and you are a master at the art of a convincing bluff. With that being said how do I know you speak the truth? Do you really know me as well as you claim, Uncle?" Tarrlok stopped, his face neutral, and to the untrained eye he looked almost angry. But Noeya could see through it. His eyes had a glint to them and the very corners of his lips twitched. He was trying not to laugh.

"I leave that for you to decide my dear, but it wouldn't hurt for me to brush up on a few things, so perhaps you can just tell me now what pages contain all the best details, so that I'm not up all night reading every last bit of your precious diary." Noeya dissolved into giggles and hugged her uncle tight.

"You wouldn't do that to me; ever," she said when she had calmed down. She pulled back and the two locked eyes. "Besides," she stated in a very matter-of-fact way, "if you ever _did _ready my diary, than a six foot hole in the back yard with your name on it would be waiting for you."

"Is that so; you would be content with going to jail for murder, just because I read a book?" Tarrlok teased. Noeya only nodded sweetly in response. They were in the kitchen at this point and she perched on a counter, grabbing a ripe moon peach out of a basket of fruit. "Must you," he griped instantly. "That isn't very ladylike, you know."

"What would you know about acting like a lady," she challenged between bites, swinging her legs back and forth just to antagonize him more. "Oh wait, you would probably know a lot given you wrote the book on being the perfect woman, right?" In a matter of seconds her uncle's face went through at least three shades of red before settling on a color that almost knocked her out; he looked so funny. Instead, she looked down at the smooth white tile of the kitchen floor while smiling softly.

"You," he finally hissed, "are not spending any more time with Ikki or Meelo. Those two… I swear… I… I can-"

Noeya held her sides as she laughed uncontrollably, silencing her uncle. "Stop, just stop," she gasped. "Don't take any offense in what I said and are you… are you really still holding on to what Ikki said the first time you all really met? She was young, _is_ still young. Don't pay her any mind. She thought your perfume smelled funny, so what?"

"I **do not** wear perfume!" he replied a little too loudly. Noeya thought he almost looked like a child getting ready to throw a temper tantrum. Even as he took a deep breath and regained his composure, Noeya could see him in her mind, stamping his foot and whining. "Occasionally," he said more calmly, "I will indulge in some cologne, which is not feminine in the slightest. Now, if you are finished making fun of me, I have a quick errand I need to run before putting in a late night at the office. I should have time to bring you back here if you wish to go with me. Do you want to come?"

Noeya's face fell briefly. She had thought he would get to stay home tonight. It had been over a week since the two of them had gotten a chance to have a dinner together and she had been planning on making some of their favorites; a little feast of authentic Water Tribe cuisine. "I guess I'll go," she sighed, "but I was really hoping you would get to stay home tonight. I… I… miss having you around, especially at night." Tarrlok looked at his niece apologetically.

While she had improved drastically, mentally, emotionally and physically, since being in his care, she still had some reservations about being alone, especially at night. _"'His worst punishments were always after dark,'" _she had told him once, when he had tried to figure out what kind of father his brother had turned into. _"'Sometimes, he would do nothing, and that scared me the most, you know; waiting for the hammer to come down, so to speak. Other times… he would have me blindfolded, gagged, and tied and he would beat me. I would never know where he was coming from or what he would strike with next. When I was really little, he would lock me in the closet and keep me in there for hours. No matter what though, he always saved the worst for the darkest hours of the night….'"_

"I am sorry sweetie," he whispered as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders, imagining the scars there, the ones that mirrored his own. "All of us are tired with having to do these long nights, but things are… rough right now. We are doing all we can, but the police aren't the only ones having to deal with all of these disappearances. I'll try my best to be home for a real dinner tomorrow, I promise." Noeya couldn't stay mad at her uncle so she forced a smile and nodded.

"Very well, Uncle. So where do we have to go? Also, I get to drive," she announced as she took his keys from his hand. He didn't even blink as he took the keys back, but in seconds she had them again.

"Noeya."

"Uncle Tarrlok." He sighed and shook his head.

"You really don't quit when you want something, do you?" he questioned. They went to the garage and Noeya settled into the driver seat as if it was her expensive Satomoblie. She had to admit, there were _some _things about her uncle's wealth that she liked and driving his car was one of them. She wasn't overly sure why she liked to drive, but she suspected it was because she had picked it up quickly and was good at it, unlike her studies where she was average and her bending which her uncle was still having to help her lean and relearn due to years of rushed teaching.

"You're right, I don't give up; it's a quality we share you know. Now, where are we off to?"

* * *

Noeya was seriously considering buying the bag in front of her, even though its price tag was set at six hundred yuans. She wasn't the girly girl type usually, but even she had trouble saying no to a cute purse and skies above knew that the monthly allowance she was provided with was lavished to say the least. Of all places, why did she agree to come here? She liked to save her money, but that was hard to do at this place.

It turned out that her uncle had needed to pick up the clothes they had worn to a fundraiser party they had attended last week. Since appearances was crucial for his position the two of them always had to look their best at public gatherings and because of this, her uncle was very particular about what they wore and who maintained it when it needed to be cleaned. It was for that reason alone that she was now in The Gold Thread Boutique. It was a clothing and accessories store that catered to the upper class citizens of the city. Not only did it sell expensive and exotic merchandise from all over the world, it also had the best reputation in town for cleaning and repairing expensive garments, even those of rival shops.

If you were willing to shell out the cash that is, though Noeya knew she and her uncle were given a price somewhat lower than the average customer. _'One of the perks of being related to a city leader,' _she thought wryly as she finally picked up the Water Tribe themed bag. Her hands had just closed over the exquisitely soft leather when a voice in her ear made her jump.

"Seems like you have an eye for quality; I like that in a girl." Whirling around, Noeya found that her personal space was being seriously invaded by a young man. He had to be about eighteen or nineteen and around six foot, which made him seem giant compared to her five foot five inch height. His eyes were a light icy blue and his skin was pale; a stark contrast to his thick, inky black hair. "Don't think I've seen you in here before; would have remembered a cute girl like you if I had." If his words didn't make it obvious that he was flirting, then his tone did. Either way, it made Noeya both nervous and excited. Really though, who starts flirting with a random stranger?

"Umm, thanks, I guess," she said after an awkward silence, setting the purse back and trying to walk away; no way she wanted to show off that kind of cash in front of someone who was watching her. Whoever this guy was, he wasn't having it. He suddenly grabbed her wrist and pulled her back. Her back hit a wall and he leaned in close. One hand was on the wall near her head and he blocked her way with his body.

"What's the rush beautiful," he said lazily. "Got a date or something?" Noeya quickly skimmed the store with her eyes but didn't see her uncle anywhere. He must have gone back to the car after he paid, leaving her to get the clothes when they were ready. He leaned in closer and her voice fled. He was pretty handsome, even though she wasn't sure what she thought about his hair style. _'And he looks familiar….' _She snapped out of her thoughts as his face stopped inches from her own.

How in the name of common courtesy was this allowed to be going on in such a well-respected establishment especially given that she and her uncle were such important customers? This was practically sexual harassment! "I'm waiting for my answer beautiful," he whispered, now sounding a little annoyed. When Noeya scanned the immaculate aisles one more time and only got a helpless look from an employee she knew, Noeya decided that if she wanted help, she would have to get it herself.

"No, I don't have a date, but someone is waiting for me." Emboldened by her words, she pushed him away and started to make her way to the front where the owner was coming out of the back with two white, flat boxes. "And a little bit of advice; some girls may like that kind of attention but I don't." Without a word she grabbed the packages and made her way to the door. She exited and started to head to the car parked a short distance away. _'Wait until I tell Uncle Tarrlok about this. Who was that guy though; I swear he looks so familiar.' _Noeya shook her head and was about halfway to the car when a hand gripped her shoulder and forced her to turn around. She came face to face with the guy from the store.

Anger laced with fear made her blood flow, hot and fast, in her veins. She had left her water pouch at home and she was regretting it now. This guy, whoever he was, needed a good dose of discipline to knock his ego down a few notches. "Let me tell you something beautiful," he snarled, yanking her closer. The action caused her to drop the boxes and she watched as her dress and her uncle's suit burst out of the thin packaging and settle on the muddy ground. "When a girl gets lucky enough to catch my attention, she's happy about it and doesn't get all snide with me, especially in front of sponsors. Do you know how many girls all over the world would die for the chance to catch the eye of me, Tahno, the best pro-bender to ever live?"

Noeya ceased her struggling as the name registered in her mind. While she wasn't a die-hard pro-bending fan, she had seen more than a few matches since moving to Republic City and she knew enough to know who Tahno and the Wolfbats were. For a moment, shyness and fear took control. _The _Tahno, of _the_ Wolfbats, was interested in her? This was something most girls would dream of but….

"I don't care who you are," she found herself whispering. "You're a bully and a jerk. Now let me go." For a second his grip on her shoulder tightened, but then his hand slid away… only to rise a split second later. He was going to hit her; she recognized the stance and her body shut down instantly.

"Why you little…." Noeya squeezed her eyes shut and trembled, waiting for the strike.

A voice cut out through the air instead, and while it was filled with rage, it was the most welcoming sound Noeya had ever heard.

"If you know what is good for you, you'll step away from her. _**Now**_." The shadow that consumed her felt like a shelter and her uncle's gentle touch as he moved her behind him was the best feeling in the world. After living under the calloused hand of her father for so many years, it was so nice to know that she was loved and cherished. She peered out from behind her uncle and watched to see what Tahno would do; surely he would recognize a city leader, wouldn't he?

"…Councilman Tarrlok, right?" he questioned, trying to be casual. Tarrlok glared down at the boy who had almost attacked his niece. He recognized him and his anger only grew. Of all the lowdown scum they had to run into.

"I don't care what happened and I don't want to hear a word from you. If you ever, _ever_, try to hurt my niece again, I'll have you arrested so fast, you won't even know what happened. And that will only be the beginning, I promise you. Now, you damaged our clothes, see?" Tarrlok pointed to the soiled clothes and Tahno looked down. He looked back up and shrugged.

"My apologies sir; hope you didn't need them tonight," he added in a laugh. With one last glare at Noeya, he started to turn away but Tarrlok wasn't done yet.

"You are of Water Tribe descent, are you not?" Tarrlok questioned, though it almost sounded like an order. He kept his expression neutral and his arms folded as the rotten brat turned and faced him.

"Let's see, I'm a water bender, so what do you think," he sneered sarcastically. Tarrlok's anger at this boy's disrespect flared, but he managed to rein it in, only for the sake of Noeya who didn't need to see any violence, even though this boy was long past due for a good thrashing. _'How his is still allowed to compete is beyond me,'_ Tarrlok thought before continuing.

"I'll disregard your blatant disrespect for authority since I'm about to educate you on something and teach you a lesson where I know it will hurt," he began, saying each word slowly so that they would sink in the first time. Tahno arched an eyebrow, but wisely kept his mouth closed. "In the Water Tribe," Tarrlok began, "we treat each other with dignity and respect; that's what it means to be a _tribe._ We look out for one another, and if we damage something that belongs to someone else, we fix it. So _you_ are going to take our clothes back in there, _you _are going to explain what happened, and _you _will be picking up the bill. Understand?"

"No way; I'm not paying for some stuck up rich boy!" He only managed a few steps.

"Did I mention I'm good friends with the Chief of Police? I have legitimate reasons to have you arrested. You attempted to assault my niece, and you damaged private property. I know other's let your behavior slide, but I won't. You pay, or you go to jail, which is it?" Tahno reluctantly snatched up the clothes, muttering under his breath. "I'm sorry, I can't hear you," Tarrlok said, smirking. Tahno backed away; glaring murderously at the two.

"You're going to eat those words and I'm going to make you pay for this; no one crosses me and gets away with it!" The young water bender got in Tarrlok's face and the Councilman didn't back down. "In Republic City it's an eye for an eye, pal," Tahno maliciously whispered. "Every man has a weak spot and can be hit where it hurts. When I find _**your**_ weakness, I'll hit it so hard you'll regret ever being born!" Before Tarrlok could respond, the teen made his way back into the store, items in tow.

"Are you all right?" Noeya silently nodded and they headed for the car. Once inside, Noeya released a shaky breath before laughing nervously.

"Well… that was… wow. Someone obviously thinks he can always get what he wants, doesn't he?" Tarrlok gripped the wheel as they pulled out into the road. "Do you have something against him, Uncle? That seemed a little more… personal."

"He tried to hurt you; that would make it personal, don't you think?" She was silent as she thought that over. While it was true that her uncle was protective, that confrontation had possessed an underlying tension, for him at least. She had seen loathing appear on his face the moment he realized that it was Tahno; had seen the way anger made his body go rigid as his hands quivered desperately for the water he could wield with frightening power and ease.

No, there was something else.

"Republic City has a disgusting underbelly that I would love to remove," he almost spat out. "Lightning Bolt Zolt gets by with everything, never getting his hands dirty and he puts up such a stupid façade and everyone buys it. He donates a little here, shakes hands there and everyone turns a blind eye to all that he does. One of his "charities" is to sponsor a few Pro-bending teams. He sponsors the Wolfbats."

Oh. _'Well, now it makes sense why you wanted to gut Tahno like a fish,' _she thought. She didn't need to hear anymore; she knew exactly why her uncle was furious. Zolt was this generation's Yakone, and just knowing that someone was out there now, doing exactly what her… grandfather… had once done, made them both sick to their stomachs.

"Tahno and his team have no problem taking Zolt's money to fund their team and private lives, money that they _know_ is earned through extortion, drugs, the black market… human trafficking. Anyone who sides with Zolt is my enemy." By now his voice was soft and his grip on the wheel had relaxed. Noeya's mind however reeled and she felt suddenly guilty.

"Does this mean I shouldn't go to Pro-bending matches anymore? If I had known…."

"There's nothing wrong with you going to the arena," he reassured as they came to a stop. There was a lot of traffic for some reason, but he didn't pay it too much mind. "I know you like going on occasion and I won't stop you. My issue is not with the sport and most of the teams are comprised of respectable people. My issue is with those who take the easy way to the top by doing what they know is wrong. Tahno and his friends are spoiled brats who enjoy being under Zolt's thumb; they think people worship the ground they walk on and women would do anything to get their attention."

"Well, he's due for a dose of reality sooner or later and for what it's worth… Zolt will get caught one day. Grandfather did. They will get what's coming to them," she said a she leaned her head against the window. Tarrlok stole a glance at her and her demeanor made a sickening feeling well in his stomach.

"Noeya, did you… like it when he flirted with you?"

"… Is this conversation going to get awkward?" she shot back quickly, hoping sarcasm would cool the heat rushing to her cheeks. Tarrlok closed his eyes and for a moment was unsure of how to deal with this topic.

"Noeya, really sweetheart; you could do infinitely better than…_that thing_." He finally said. With a huff she turned away, crossing her arms over her chest.

"I don't need you to tell me that I can do better. I know I can, but yeah, I liked it a little, but not for the reason you think." Surprised at her answer and wanting to hear more, he reached over and tugged on her braid gently.

"Enlighten me then. Something has been bothering you lately. What is it?" Batting his hand away, she turned around so that she was sitting normally in her seat. They still weren't moving very fast. Really, what was going on? Taking a deep breath she decided she might as well come clean; she had already said more than she had meant to.

"First off please, please, do not take this the wrong way. I love living here, and I love my life, and I love you so much Uncle Tarrlok, but… I'm lonely. I know I was shut off and shy for a long, long time when I first got here, but I'm not that way anymore… for the most part. The point is I wish I had friends that were my own age. I like spending time with Councilman Tenzin's children, but it's not the same. I want friends."

"There are plenty of young ladies and young men your age that you know," he said gently. "What is wrong with any of them?"

"They don't see me as one of them!" Noeya yelled. "All those people we meet at events and parties either ignore me, look down on me since I'm obviously not from a moneyed background, or try to pry for details about my life before here," she whispered. "When I don't tell them, they leave and they gossip about me, each other, and everything that moves. Do you know how many times I've heard them whisper that I'm illegitimate, or a tool for you to gain the peoples favor, or that I'm not really your niece, but an arranged bride or a mistress? They're all the same. The girls care about their clothes and make-up and the guys wonder how many girls they can get in bed with them before getting caught. Those aren't friends."

"…No, they are not I suppose. That's why you liked it then? Someone was finally paying attention to you, showing interest; someone your age."

"That's pretty much it. It's stupid though, isn't it? I feel like no one can relate to my one in billion past other than you. I can't ever see anyone wanting to be friends with me. I feel like a freak." Tarrlok couldn't say that was ridiculous because he had felt the same way for so long, still felt that way on occasion; how could anyone be expected to understand what they had been through? How could anyone understand how it felt to be the offspring of a psychotic criminal? How could anyone relate to someone who had spent their childhood in fear as they were forced to learn the most treacherous, illegal form of bending in the world?

How could the regular person relate to someone who had gone through something so impacting, extraordinary, and life-changing? How could a normal person relate to someone with such terrible power? _'Probably only the Avatar could relate to her_._'_ The thought hit Tarrlok like a blast of water.

Tenzin had left a few days ago to go to the South Pole to inform the Avatar, a seventeen year old girl named Korra, that her air bending training was going to have to wait until things settled down in the city. Was it possible he could speak to Tenzin about Noeya going and meeting the Avatar? Noeya had always wanted to go to the Southern Water Tribe, the land of her mother's birth. It would be a perfect cover, and it would get Noeya out of the potential danger brewing in the city because of The Equalists.

'_And,' _he thought, _'Tenzin had mentioned the Avatar was kept isolated from other members of the tribe. She could be as lonely as Noeya….'_ It was settled in his mind. He would talk to Tenzin as soon as he saw him. First, he had to get out of this annoyingly slow traffic.

"Was something going on today?" Noeya asked voicing the thought he had just had.

"Not anything I was aware of. Roll your window down." Noeya obeyed and Tarrlok called out to some reporters who were passing by her side of the car.

"Councilman Tarrlok is there something we can help you with, sir?" one reporter asked.

"Yes, could you possibly inform me as to the cause of all the traffic?" The reporters looked shocked, but answered his question.

"Yeah, Councilman Tenzin was keeping it quiet, but the Avatar is in Republic City! She arrived yesterday and immediately got three Triple Threats arrested. Supposedly got arrested herself, but no one would confirm that. She's going to be living on Air Temple Island and wants to make Republic City a better place. She just had a press conference at City Hall. Can you please tell us why you and the other Council members were absent from the meeting?"

"No comment," Tarrlok answered as he pulled away. Noeya rolled the window back up then looked at him, wide eyed.

"Wow. Can you believe that; the Avatar is here in Republic City and she's staying at Air Temple Island? Talk about crazy, huh?" Tarrlok had another word for it. He wouldn't call it crazy.

He called it convenient, but who was he to argue when an opportunity arose that could possibly make the one person in the world that he loved happy? This would all work out for the best, he was sure of it.

* * *

**A/N: Hopefully I'll be able to get the rest of the revised chapters up soon. **

**~Moon White Rose **


	3. Chapter 3

** A/N: I hope everyone is enjoying the revised chapters. I do not own **_**The Legend of Korra**_**; enjoy! **

** ~Moon White Rose**

* * *

_**Chapter 3**_

A shard of ice whizzed by her head which she easily dodged before rolling across the dusty grown to evaded another shard. In seconds she was on the offense and returned the attack with a concentrated stream of water. Sweat coated her skin and her long braid slapped her back with each move she made. All around her water called out; hidden, unseen, begging to come to her aid. It shouted from the shrubbery and tender grass, wailed at her from the air as she dragged in stinging breath after stinging breath. She wanted to respond, but that would be cheating, so she bended more water to her from the two large, half full clay pots on her side of the training yard.

Of all the people she had trained with, she loved getting to train with her uncle the best. Even though it was early morning and the moon had left them to be replaced by the sun, he knew how to make it fun and keep her on her toes, yet never once did she feel like she was in danger. A wrong move wouldn't be risky or fatal here. It might sting or make her bruise, but that was nothing compared to before. Since training with Tarrlok, she felt as if she was a real, true bender.

"You're not getting tried are you?" he taunted, all in good nature. He sent another dart of ice at her and in the blink of an eye water encased her arms up the shoulders, becoming two long water whips. She lashed out fluidly with her right arm and sliced the speeding projectile in half. It fell to the ground and quickly began to melt into the dry earth. She kept a ready stance, the water whips waiting to obey her command.

"Hardly; you look like you could use a rest though," she mused playfully. The comment only caused him to lunge at her, unleashing a barrage of fast moving attacks. She wove and ducked, leapt and turned, but he kept her on the defensive, offering her no chance to return with an attack of her own. A torrent of water rushed at her and she quickly crossed her arms across her chest and the water whips became a shield in front of her. The waters collided with a thunderous roar and her ears rang with the sound; reflexively she squeezed her eyes shut as mist ghosted over her face.

When she opened them a second later, Tarrlok stood before her. She had lost the barrier in the attack, and now she was completely exposed. In the blink of an eye, he pulled the blue strip of cloth tied loosely around her wrist free and dangled it in her face. "I win. At least make it a challenge for me," he proclaimed sarcastically before he unceremoniously threw her over his shoulder, walking back toward the house.

"PUT ME DOWN! YOU ARE SO FULL OF YOURSELF!" she screamed. "You are annoying, you know that. I can walk on my own you know," she added a bit more quietly, "and besides, you stink."

"You don't smell very pleasant yourself honey." He set her down however and she smacked his arm. They made the rest of the walk back to the house in comfortable silence before parting ways to shower before breakfast. Noeya finished getting cleaned first and went down to the dining room. Fresh fruit and warm, flaky bread was already waiting and Noeya knew that more was coming. As the rest of the meal arrived however, her uncle remained absent. What was keeping him?

"Councilman Tenzin called," Shang said as he refilled her glass, noting her confused look as her uncle's chair stayed empty.

"Oh." Her smile withered and she pushed around the food on her plate. Figures her streak would get ruined.

The Avatar's arrival a few days ago had made things somewhat hectic with the Council. While Tarrlok had had to stay at his office all night the day she had arrived, he had managed to be home at reasonable hours the past two nights as well as go in later than normal. It was almost like he was on holiday and it had done him some good. She hated it when he came home irritated and edgy because of The Equalists Movement spreading through the city.

_'Oh well, I guess nothing good lasts forever,' _she thought as she pushed the plate away and went up to her room. Maybe she would find some way to make the day enjoyable….

* * *

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but I'm glad you called Tenzin." Tarrlok had just finished getting ready and was about to head down to eat when a servant had informed him that Tenzin was on the phone and needed to talk to him. "I've been trying to reach you, but I guess you're a little preoccupied with your… guest."

"Don't remind me, Tarrlok," groaned Tenzin. "How my mother and everyone down there put up with Korra for thirteen years is beyond me. She's incredibly impatient and reckless." Tarrlok coughed to cover his laugh. Even though Tarrlok was now the Chairman of the Council, and thus over Tenzin, he still loved to see the Airbender's feathers get ruffled and apparently the young Avatar was doing just that. "Any way," Tenzin continued, "I just wanted to inform you and the others that I'll try to be back in tomorrow, but I can't make a promise."

"Airbending training not going well, I take it?" Though it was a question that sounded sympathetic, Tenzin could hear the taunting in Tarrlok's voice and it made him glare at the wall. Noticing his sour look, Pema came up and began rubbing his shoulders. Kissing his cheek, she whispered something in his ear and his glare relaxed.

"How are _you _doing with Noeya's waterbending training Tarrlok?" he replied evenly. Tarrlok winced, suddenly glad that he was in the privacy of his home office and not in the same room as Tenzin. That was low blow, but he deserved it. After all, while he didn't overly like Tenzin, he had come to respect him over the past two years and Tarrlok did owe him. He doubted things would have turned out as good as they did between him and Noeya if Tenzin and his family had not been there to support and encourage the two of them as they both tried to open up and accept the other for who they were.

He had been selfish and suspicious and she had been vicious in the effort to guard her heart from more hurt and torment. It was support from Tenzin and his family that had helped them make it through all of the rough trials and in the end, their relationship had blossomed from that of strangers to that of father and daughter.

"It could be better, truth be told," he sighed. "Don't get me wrong, she works hard but I think she's just at a block? Doesn't take me as seriously as she once did? I don't know."

"She's very clingy to you Tarrlok," pointed out Tenzin softly. "I'm not saying that in a bad way and I don't really blame her. After a lifetime of being abused, now to finally know what it's like to be loved… it's understandable. But I think you need to start pushing her away a bit. Make her socialize with others, and realize that she doesn't always need what's best, she needs what's real. Have you still considered that boarding school for girls in the Northern Tribe Capital?"

"That's not your business," Tarrlok said quickly, feeling guilty. The last thing he wanted to do was send Noeya off on her own halfway across the world but the city was getting more dangerous every day. People were disappearing all over the city and they all had one thing in common; they were benders. Amon, the mysterious leader of The Equalists, had yet to be seen and no one could technically link the disappearances to him, even though his whole campaign revolved around disgust for the city's benders. The thought of sending her so far away was due to him wanting to keep her safe, not because he didn't want her around.

Even Tenzin had confided in him his fears of letting his family stay in the city, especially his pregnant wife.

"I didn't mean to pry Tarrlok; you know we see Noeya as family, and we don't want to see her hurt. I'm still thinking of sending Pema and the kids away myself if things don't get better. Now, what was it you wanted to ask; you said you've been trying to reach me?"

"Yes, I have," replied Tarrlok, thankful for the change in conversation. "It's about your guest, actually. I think I have an idea that may help us both."

* * *

"No lessons for you today. I have something else in mind." Noeya looked up from the book about past Earth Kingdom rulers she was skimming, grateful for the interruption. She liked history well enough but she preferred hearing it, not reading it from some dry text book. That was why she enjoyed having Shang around. The man, now in his late eighties, had been in his late teens when The Hundred Year War had ended; the stories he told her about his time in the Fire Navy always grabbed her attention. Hearing history that way made learning so much more fun. Most textbooks just made her fight to stay awake.

"What? Why are you looking so smug?" Tarrlok leaned against the wall, taking his time in answering.

"Oh no reason," he finally said. "I'm sorry I missed breakfast but Tenzin and I were talking… and he has a job for you, of sorts."

"Me? What could I possibly do for Councilman Tenzin? Does he need me to watch the kids?" Noeya was one of the few people Ikki and Meelo would listen to outside of family… usually. So when Tenzin and Pema needed to leave them on the island, they would sometimes ask Noeya to watch them, with Jinora's help of course. Tarrlok shook his head however.

"No, this is something else. He wants you to spend time with Avatar Korra, try to calm her down. Apparently she's been restless ever since arriving at Air Temple Island and Tenzin's about had it. He thought maybe your calm, level headed personality would rub off on her." For a moment, Noeya didn't know what to say.

"Um… was that supposed to be a compliment from him… or you?"

"He said it; I'm just relaying the message. The Avatar is apparently getting frustrated with her airbending training and Tenzin claims that she cannot be taught when she's in a mood. He wanted to know if you would like to spend the day on the island. Interested?"

Noeya thought about it for a bit. "Is this some kind of trick or something? I feel like this is a jab at my bending failures. He's basically asking me to hold the Avatar's hand and let her see that, as bad as she is, there's someone out there way worse at bending."

"That's not true and you know it. Remember what we talked about Noeya; don't think that everyone is out to get you in some way." Tarrlok's tone was probably harder then it needed to be, but this was a point he constantly had to repeat. She took things said to her and about her way too seriously at times; overanalyzing it and making herself see something that wasn't really there. He suspected it had to do with how Noatak had treated her mentally and emotionally but he couldn't be sure.

Noeya had, over time, painted a very morbid picture of how she had been _physically_ treated by her father, but as for other areas she was silent, even shutting him out. She wouldn't really talk about anything from her past other than how she had been bodily harmed. Tarrlok really knew nothing else about how she had been raised, other than that she had actually been Noatak's princess who could do no wrong at one time.

Before her bending came in.

Before she couldn't stomach bloodbending and got literally sick at just the suggestion.

_'I know she still needs time to heal with whatever he did, but she needs to realize it's in the past. She's in no danger and Tenzin would never think that of her," _Tarrlok thought… though, if he were honest, Tenzin _could_ have phrased things a little differently. He sighed as his urge to protect collided with his desire for her to move on.

"You're right," she sighed. "I need to stop thinking the way I do when I hear something I do not like or understand. That would be so… amazing to meet the Avatar, but… but what if this doesn't work out?"

"Then it doesn't; you won't know until you try. Just a few days ago, you said you wished for more friends, and now the chance to make that wish come true is being offered. You have to decide for yourself if you are ready for more change or if you are content with where you are at." Noeya looked down at her feet for a minute. She looked up eventually, and smiled slowly.

"So, when do I leave?"

* * *

**A/N: I would like to say now, while I am going to try to stick to the show, some things may be a bit different. Some events from the show may be scrapped while others are explored in more detail and most likely they will not happen the exact day they happened in the show. I just wanted that made clear. **

** ~Moon White Rose **


	4. Chapter 4

** A/N: Sorry this chapter is getting posted so late. I do not own "The Legend of Korra." Enjoy!**

** ~Moon White Rose**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Noeya hadn't been on the island for five minutes when squeals of delight suddenly erupted from a tree near the dock. "Noeya! NoeyaNoeyaNoeya!" Ikki cried as she rushed at the Water Tribe girl at a speed only and Airbender could achieve. They collided in seconds and fell to the ground in a heap of blue, orange, and yellow; giggling uncontrollably as they tried to untangle themselves. "I didn't know you were coming today. Can we play? Oh, I know! Maybe we can chase Meelo and freeze him upside down to a tree with your waterbending. Can we, can we, can we? PLEASE?!"

"IKKI," Noeya laughed, putting a finger to the young girl's mouth. It worked in silencing her but she still bounced from foot to foot. "Where do you get all of your energy? I get dizzy just hearing you talk." She moved her finger away and Ikki huffed as if she had been offended. It didn't work on Noeya however; she just ruffled the child's hair. "Maybe we can play later, but I don't think freezing your brother to a tree would be wise. We'd have to let him down at some point you know." She knelt down so that she was eye to eye with the young girl. "And when we let him down, what do you think he would do? He'd get us back, and I doubt it would be pleasant."

"I'm sure you have that right." The voice made both girls jump, but they relaxed when they realized who it was. Ikki ran up to her father, hugging him hard before forming an air scooter and practically disappearing, saying something about annoying Jinora. Tenzin and Noeya both laughed, Noeya bowing respectfully once she had calmed down.

"Thank-you for inviting me to your home Master Tenzin," she murmured, looking up a moment later. Tenzin smiled and nodded in greeting.

"The pleasure is all ours Noeya; our gratitude as well. This will mean a lot to Korra, I'm sure." He motioned for her to follow him and she obeyed. "Korra was kept isolated from the tribe ever since it was discovered that she was the Avatar. She was allowed to see her parents, naturally, but she has no siblings; she has never had any interaction with someone her age and I think that's part of the reason she's being so difficult."

"You think it makes her angry to know that there are hundreds of teens just a ferry ride away and you won't let her leave the island? It's a logical assumption," said Noeya aloud and somewhat sarcastically as she brushed stray strands of hair out of her eyes, somewhat annoyed herself. It always seemed to be the same few rebellious strands that always escaped her braid. Tenzin glanced at her, smiling inwardly.

"You're very observant and have a sharp mind Noeya; just don't put them to poor use, understand?"

"Of course not Master Tenzin," came her sweet reply. He shook his head and sighed as he caught the roll of her eyes. She was so much like her uncle; he only hoped she wouldn't pursue a career in politics. Eventually they came to a stop and Tenzin pointed to the direction leading to the training area.

"She should be somewhere around there. Oh and don't be afraid of Naga; she's harmless, really. Have fun."

"Wait! Who's… and just ignore me then," Noeya muttered when the Airbender kept walking instead of waiting to hear her question. Who was Naga? Noeya shrugged her shoulders and made her way to training yard slowly. She was trying to think of the best way to introduce herself, but was drawing a blank. Would they get along? Did the Avatar liked to be treated with the respect that naturally came with the title and position she held, or was she laid back; carefree?

Dozens of other questions swam around Noeya's head but they were suddenly cut short by a sound that seemed to be a combination of a bark and a growl. From behind a cluster of trees stepped an animal Noeya had only ever seen in books. It was big; really big, with large muscular front legs. It was covered in thick, snowy white fur and it regarded Noeya with curious eyes as its big black nose sniffing the air.

It was a polar bear dog; one of the top hunters of the Southern Water Tribe. She raked her brain for information about the animal that was slowly coming closer but all she could remember was that they were very fast, and very, _very_, deadly. _'Oh yeah, and they like meat; they're purely carnivores.'_ Before she could even hope to react, the polar bear dog stood before her, no, TOWERED over her. _'I'm going to die. I'm dead_,_' _she thought as she squeezed her eyes shut. She wondered how badly it would hurt when the fangs and claws tore her to shreds; would it hurt more than what she had endured with her father?

_ "'I've told you over and over that you're weak, so now it's time to strengthen you up, daughter,'"_ her father's voice emanated suddenly from her heart; the memory formed into an image in her brain. Shadowy light clouded her vision as she found herself in a small room. She felt the slice of the icy water whip as it ripped the skin of her back open. _"'If you can endure pain, you can survive anything. No screaming; no crying. You're a big girl now. Pull it together, Noeya!'"_

"Yes sir," she whispered as the rancid, meaty breath washed over her face. It would be any moment. Any second she would feel… a tongue? Noeya cracked an eye open and she realized that she was crying slightly. She also realized that the polar bear dog was licking the tears away while wagging its tail madly. Opening both eyes now, Noeya let the animal continue to lick the tears up. It was more than a little disgusting, but she also found it to be a sweet gesture. After a moment, the polar bear dog backed away a few steps before thrusting its big head into her stomach. Hesitantly, Noeya rested a hand on its head.

"I guess you aren't going to eat me, are you?" The animal pushed on her harder and Noeya fought to keep her balance. She scratched behind one of the floppy ears and it seemed as if she had found the sweet spot, judging by the content panting of the large creature. Coming to the conclusion that she was in no danger and that this must be the Naga Tenzin mentioned earlier, she let out a breath she hadn't noticed she was holding. She continued to rub Naga's ears before pressing her face into Naga's neck. She wasn't scared anymore but remembering her father left her edgy and drained.

She had thought she was past random events being triggers to unpleasant memories, but it seemed as if that wasn't the case after all. She pulled away from Naga and wiped the slobber off her cheeks. Putting her hands on her hips, she looked Naga in the eyes. "So, where's your owner?"

"NAGA! NAGA, WHERE ARE YOU?" The voice shattered the silence; loud and definitely feminine. Naga's ears pricked and she let out a happy howl before running off in the direction the voice had come from. Noeya followed behind Naga and in seconds, the polar bear dog was pinning another girl around her age to the ground. The girl laughed and pushed Naga away. Jumping to her feet she brushed herself off, grinning as Naga licked her cheek.

Was this the Avatar? The girl was Water Tribe for sure; of that Noeya was certain. She wore her dark brown hair in a high ponytail and her eyes were a clear blue. On one arm she wore a Water Tribe band and a brown fur wrap was tied loosely around her waist. Her tank top and pants were different shades of blue and her boots looked like they were made of animal skins and furs. This had to be Avatar Korra. Shyness suddenly overtook Noeya and she almost left when Naga suddenly charged her.

Korra, confused as to why her best friend suddenly left her looked up to see a girl watching her. Naga ran to the girl, barking happily as she nudged her arm. "Umm… hi," the girl said softly. "Are… are you Avatar Korra?"

"Yeah, I am," Korra responded brightly. "You're Noeya right? Tenzin said his friend's daughter was coming over today." Noeya could almost feel her eyes widen before she suddenly burst out laughing. Korra stared; she had no idea what part of what she said sounded funny.

"I'm sorry," explained Noeya, when she stopped laughing, "but what you said… it was hilarious. Tenzin hates my… uncle and my uncle isn't fond of Tenzin in the slightest; I think they'd both rather be dead then call each other friends."

"Oh. Well, maybe I misunderstood him then; I tune out half of what he says anyway," Korra replied as she leaned against Naga, who had returned to her side. Noeya smiled as she crossed her arms; her eyes were full of amusement.

"You're not the only one there. I have great respect for Tenzin, and I like him and his family very much. There are times though where, truthfully, I only _act _like I'm paying attention to him. He does have a tendency to drone on."

"Tell me about it!" Korra said loudly as she threw her arms in the air. "I know he's my airbending teacher and all, but really, he's worse than a textbook sometime. He irritates me so much; I don't get how anyone can live with him." Noeya shrugged her shoulders. While it was true that part of her thought that being judgmental of Master Tenzin was wrong, she was having fun being able to share her opinions with someone who agreed with her. As she and Korra continued to talk and learn about each other, Noeya relaxed; she was enjoying herself more than she had in years.

"Wait, so, you've never seen a real Pro-Bending Match; ever?" Noeya questioned. Korra sighed angrily and shook her head.

"No, but I've wanted to for as long as I can remember; I hate that I'm so close to the Arena and Tenzin won't even let me _think_ about listening to a match on the radio, let alone leave the island to see one." Noeya and Korra looked out across the harbor at the Arena. Noeya noted Korra's frustrated look and suddenly an idea hit her. Slowly a smile formed, and Korra arched an eyebrow.

"There's a match tonight that I was going to see… and I think I have an idea of how you can come with me."

* * *

** A/N: I know this is a short chapter, but I promise the next is longer. I'm going to try to update every other week since I'm have another fic I'm working on along with this one, but I may update sooner, it just depends on my schedule and how much I get done. **

** ~Moon White Rose**


End file.
